User talk:98.235.40.39
Welcome to the Warriors Wiki! I've noticed that you've already started making some to our database – thank you! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick and easy, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other editors recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and talk page * The ability to create a watchlist that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to rename a page * The ability to upload images and other media * The right to contribute to community discussion If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me on my my talk page, ask another user, or ask at the help forum! I hope you'll consider !-- Kitsufox (Talk) 23:38, 12 February 2012 On Our Images I saw the message you left on Atelda's talk page, and I feel I can answer your questions. You'll note that the page holding our blanks also notes that images made with the blanks are not to be used elsewhere. So no, I'm sorry, but our image are not to be used anywhere else but here. No one person can give you permission to use them, either, since an entire project full of people makes them. Thank you, though. You're one of the few that has actually bothered to ask. We battle warrior fan sites that think that our images are up for grabs every day, and it's refreshing to see someone that'll actually bother to check first. 23:53, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: I'm basically going to repeat what Shelly did up there, which is probably unneeded. In any case, it's glad you asked before you posted, and I hope that someday you can make an account. 01:45, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Alright, thanks both of you. I am glad I did ask beforehand, since I would feel horrible if I took the images as my own. I can't believe I didn't see that; how stupid of me! :P 22:59, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Mossy Re: The website is meant as a joke. Please do not spam the talk pages of other members here just because you're displeased with another wiki. Contact Wikia if it's that inappropriate. Re: It's honestly not my problem... and I really don't get involved in things like that anyways. But thanks for asking, I suppose. }} 21:17, 04 23, 2012 Re: I'm sorry but I have no power as I am just a contributor to the wiki. It is meant to be a joke, I mean, I love warriors but even I laugh at it a bit! I mean, I know many wiki's with people that do this, and they are fans of warriors, it is meant to be a joke about favorite and non-favorite characters. Raineh Pwns all others 21:33, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Gigglercats Hello, I appreciate you coming to me about that wiki as it is very innapropriate for younger readers. Thanks for calling me a "major user". It makes me feel good. :D Unfortunately, I do not have the power to report or do anything to that wiki. I know, I don't like it either. Well, maybe you could make an account? I never regretted making my account. :) }} 21:39, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: First, stop spamming talk pages about this. Secondly, if you have a problem with a wiki, you go to Wikia Central, not to another wiki. And finally, no. The people on that website are allowed to have opinions and are allowed to not like Warriors, though it seems like they actually do and you're misreading a joke as a message of hate. But, all in all, welcome to the internet and the world. Not everyone is going to like what you like, and you cannot get a wikia shut down based on conflicting opinions. Regards, }} 21:57, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Making A Report Like everybody has said here, I don't have the power to do something about that wiki (which is quite unfunny, in my opinion). Also, it's just a wiki meant to satirize and poke fun at the series. I don't think that any of the users here will be affected (unless they're super-obsessed fans). Basically, just repeating what everyone else said. }} 00:00, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Profile I'm sorry, but anonymous users are not allowed to have userpages. Do create an account if you wish. Regards, }} 09:35/Wednesday, April/25/2012 Re: Wiki It's out of my jurisdiction. I may have power in this wiki, but in the entire Wikispace, I'm just an ordinary user. You'll have to take it up with an official Wikia member. }} 20:43, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: It's not a question of prejudice against anonymous users or whether or not I believe in you. It's just the rules and I have to uphold them. Anonymous users are not allowed to have user pages. If you want one you'll have to wait until you're old enough to have an account. This will in no way stop you from contributing to this wiki and I encourage you to make any contributions you can, but just wait the year before getting into the social networking part of the site. Best. 22:15, April 2, 2013 (UTC)